elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Lelu02/Песочная песочница 7
Клавикус Вайл — Принц Даэдра, чья сфера — дарование сил, исполнение желаний смертных посредством ритуалов, просьб и соглашений«Книга даэдра». Он также известен, как бог-дитя Утренней Звезды«Имперский ценз Даэдрических Лордов». Облик Влияние и почитание на Нирне Дни призыва Культы В истории Нирна Литература Ниже, под кнопкой-спойлером, приведён список всех письменных текстов, имеющих отношение к Вайлу: Имеющее прямое отношение к Принцу: *«Книга даэдра» — о сферах влияния Даэдрических Принцев, включает в себя описание сферы влияния Вайла; *«Фейфолкен II» — история о Фейфолкене, слуге Клавикуса; *«Фейфолкен III» — история о Фейфолкене, слуге Вайла; *«Об Обливионе» — научные исследования Мориана Зенаса в области даэдрологии; *«Легенды Тамриэля» — об артефактах Тамриэля, включает в себя описание Маски Клавикуса Вайла; *«По поводу твоего контракта» — об опасности заключения сделки с Вайлом; *«Манифесто Сиродил Вампирум» — постулаты вампиров Сиродила, включает в себя поклонение Вайлу; *«Имперский ценз Даэдрических Лордов» — краткое описание известных сведений о планах Принцев; *«Лирант Убийца глупцов отвечает на ваши вопросы» — о том, кому служат дремора; ---- Упоминания: *«Песнь отчаяния» *«Темнейшая Тьма» *«Lens of the Golden Eye» *«Поклоняться даэдра будут всегда» *«The Collected Theory Hypothesis» *«Артенис Беллок отвечает на ваши вопросы» *«Камердинер Хаскилл отвечает на ваши вопросы» Влияние и почитание в Обливионе План Обливиона Артефакты, связанные с Вайлом Маска Клавикуса Вайла right|175px Маска Клавикуса Вайла — даэдрический артефакт, выполненный в виде закрытого рогатого шлема, изображающего человеческое лицо с бородой и усами. Говорят, Клавикус Вайл создал эту маску лично для себя«Легенды Тамриэля». Носитель её имеет большую вероятность понравиться любому из жителей Тамриэля. Чем выше привлекательность самого носителя — тем сильнее действует маска. Наиболее известная история о Маске — это история дворянки Авалеи. Будучи ещё совсем девочкой, она была сильно изуродована злобным слугой. Авалея заключила некую мрачную сделку с Клавикусом Вайлом, и получила Маску. Несмотря на то, что Маска вроде бы и не изменила её внешний вид, Авалея получила всеобщее уважение и восхищение. Спустя год и один день после свадьбы Авалеи с очень родовитым бароном, Клавикус Вайл забрал Маску. Беременная Авалея немедленно была изгнана из поместья барона. А ещё спустя двадцать один год и один день дочь Авалеи отомстила за свою мать — убив барона. Топор Скорби right|175px Топор Скорби — даэдрический артефакт, имеющий форму огромного железного топора с выгравированными изображениями оборотней. Топор был создан Вайлом для бретонского мага Себастьяна Лорта, дочь которого поклонялась Хирсину. Когда она превратилась в вервольфа, Безутешный отец обезумел. Он не мог видеть, как его маленькая девочка могла принимать форму ужасного зверя. Маг хотел найти способ освободить дочь от проклятия. Клавикус дал ему топор, предложив собственное средство «исцеления». Горькая чаша right|175px Горькая чаша — священный артефакт даэдрического принца Клавикуса Вайла. Ходят слухи, что тот, кто сделает глоток из горькой чаши, увеличит свою лучшую характеристику, но одновременно и понизит худшую. После того, как будет сделан глоток из чаши, она исчезает. Долгое время была утеряна в древних велотийских руинах, располагавшихся на острове в регионе Шигорад, что на Вварденфелле. Источники }} - Клавикус Вайл - даэдрический принц власти. Он обожает связывать смертных соблазнительными договорами... о которых они вскорости жалеют. - экран Очень тщеславный, Клавикус Вайл сделал эту маску лично для себя. Носитель её имеет большую вероятность понравиться любому из жителей Тамриэля. Чем выше привлекательность самого носителя — тем сильнее действует маска. Наиболее известная история о Маске — это история дворянки Авалеи. Будучи ещё совсем девочкой, она была сильно изуродована злобным слугой. Авалея заключила некую мрачную сделку с Клавикусом Вайлом, и получила Маску. Несмотря на то, что Маска вроде бы и не изменила её внешний вид, Авалея получила всеобщее уважение и восхищение. Спустя год и один день после свадьбы Авалеи с очень родовитым бароном, Клавикус Вайл забрал Маску. Беременная Авалея немедленно была изгнана из поместья барона. А ещё спустя двадцать один год и один день дочь Авалеи отомстила за свою мать — убив барона. - Легенды Тамриэля Less-fortunate Dremora can be found in the service of Mehrunes Dagon, of Vaermina, of Clavicus Vile, and some poor Caitiffs and Churls even serve Peryite. "Greetings Haskill, Chamberlain to the Mad God. Rumors and stories abound regarding the deeds of your master, but there are some hidden things I would dare to inquire about. Firstly, I have heard whispers of a Daedric Prince of Order, long since lost. As this being must be considered the embodiment of all things abhorred by your lord, I wonder if you have any knowledge of this "Jyggalag"? Has Sheogorath banished him? Or is he perhaps merely uninterested with the disorder that makes Tamriel? Secondly, I must ask about your own nature. In a realm defined by madness of all sorts, you seem to be a most sane being. Indeed, your nature seems rather opposite sic to that of your lord. Who and what are you? I have heard some say that you are in fact an aspect of the Mad God, as Barbas is to Clavicus Vile. Personally, I think it more likely that you are simply (if that word applies to anything related to Sheogorath) the steward of the Shivering Isles. Still, the rumor is interesting. Sincerely sic as is possible when discussing the Mad God, Takrios the Indomitable" Chamberlain Haskill says, "I have had similar questions about my 'nature' from Alessandra, Legoless, and an Unnamed One, so I suppose I must address the matter. I am a Vestige, all that remains of a mortal from your world who 'mantled' Sheogorath during an event in a previous time. As a fragment, my memory of the event is … fragmentary. I am hazy on the entire concept of 'mantling,' but it had something to do with Lord Sheogorath, myself, and this Jyggalag of whom you speak. I have asked the Mad God to explain it to me, but he just laughs and says maybe he'll tell me about it 'next year,' whatever that means. "Sometimes the Master irritates even me. I can't remember why I put up with it, actually."